The Travels of Anon 3
by thewriter2342
Summary: Anon's in Lyrian, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Chapter 1: Welcome

"Well this place seems safe enough," said Anon. "What is this place? Seems like I've arrived in a swamp, I hope that this place isn't a medieval type world, I've had enough of that in Alagaesia. Anon is a human from our universe, he had been a physicist and in an unfortunate accident landed in the Ranger's Apprentice universe. He had landed in the year 2203 in that universe. He had figured out time travel first and thanks to the research from the time travel and created a machine that allowed him to travel to other universes. Now, instead of returning to our universe he travels to other universes and records what he learns about them. He does plan to return eventually to our universe and tell us what he learned.

Anon opened up another wormhole in a room and put on an astronaut suit, he then created another portal into outer space and brought five satellites with him, he wasn't certain how long it would take until the satellites made a reliable digital map of Lyrian. He went back to the swamp with a plane he stepped into it and when he flew the aircraft the plane blended into its surroundings he really hoped that he wouldn't see any castles .

Anon saw a large medieval city with a castle in it "Oh great a castle," for a moment Anon seriously considered leaving this universe. He let out a long sigh, "Well even if I'm unlucky enough to end up in this world's version of the medieval ages, I'll still document it."

Anon landed several hundred yards away from the castle, he put away his plane with a wormhole and started to walk toward the city, before he entered the city he was met by guards but they were half-awake and did not take their job seriously.

Shortly after entering the city he met a person selling fruit Anon asked the man "Excuse me, would you mind telling me what the name of this city is?"

The man laughed heartily, "How could you not know the name of this city? Are you feigning ignorance?"

"Can you please tell me the name of this city?"

The man gave Anon a strange look "Very well, I shall humor you, you are in Treinsicort!"

"Thank you," Anon began to leave when the fruit supplier asked him a question.

"Those are strange clothes, where did you get them?"

"Oh, my cousin was a tailor who liked to experiment with strange types of clothes."

Suddenly a young man around nineteen came forward riding a horse he was accompanied by four torivors and a middle aged man with mismatched eyes everybody was staring at them with awe and he started to talk to Anon, "Hello stranger, will you walk with us."

Anon looked uneasily at the torivors and said "Um, okay." Anon walked with them, "so why do you want me to walk with you guys, and….. what are those things," Anon pointed at toward the torivors.

The middle aged man spoke "Yes Jason, why is so special about this man?"

"Galloran, I'm pretty sure that this guy is a Beyonder."

"I'm a what?"

"Are you sure Jason?"

"Yes I'm almost certain that he is."

Anon held up his hands "Wait, hold on for a second, what's a Beyonder?"

"You're from Earth right?"

Surprised Anon answered "Yes I am, how do you- oh I see you're from Earth too aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wait, but what's a person from Earth doing in an alternate universe?"

"Well, to be honest I actually got here by accident."

"Really, how did you get here," asked Anon curious.

"I was swallowed by a hippopotamus."

Anon paused for a moment "I'm sorry I'm sure I didn't hear you correctly, did you just say that you were swallowed by a hippopotamus?"

"No you heard me right, I was swallowed by a hippo, but how did you get here?"

"Well, I didn't intend to come to this particular dimension, I'm just traveling between dimensions and recording information about them, I've only been to five different dimensions so far."

"Why don't you come with us to the castle?" Anon agreed to go to the castle and Jason, Galloran, the four torivors, and Anon all headed for the castle.

"So can you tell me about this universe? It looks like this universe is in its own version of the medieval age."

"Well, you might find it weird but there are wizards here."

Anon spoke "Great, another one, I'm unlucky enough to end up in another world with magic in it."

"Well it's not magic like back on Earth where they pull a rabbit from a hat, and you've been to a dimenstion with magic in it?"

"Well the last dimension I went to was a place with magic by saying special words, I guess that magic is used similarly here?"

Jason said "Well wizards use a language called Edomic that basically controls matter and energy. At least that's how Rachel explained it."

"Rachel? I'm assuming that she's another person from Earth."

"Yeah, what's weird is that even though she was from modern day America, she turned out to be a pretty good wizard."

"Really, where is she? Is she going to be at the castle over there?"

Jason was trying to conceal his uneasiness "Well she's back on Earth a few months ago." Jason smiled "Finally, we're at the castle, you can ask more questions when were inside."

When they entered the castle Anon met Corinne, Jason's fiancée and learned enough about Lyrian the wizards and the races they created like the Amar Kabal, the displacers, the drinlings, and the others. He also learned about how the torivors were summoned to Lyrian by Zoakr. He learned about the events that happened most recently, the damage caused by Maldor and how they had defeated him by using a large amount of orantium contained in Felrook, and finally he learned about how Lyrian had recovered.

"So is it alright if I could have some orantium? I mean if you don't want to I can understand, I just want a sphere."

"It's alright, we'll make sure you get some orantium,." Jason then addressed one of the torivors "Lurky, go get Anon a sphere of orantium."

Anon raised his eyebrow "You named your torivor Lurky, don't you find that name out of place for a torivor?"

"Well-

Suddenly there was a earsplitting explosion that shook the entire castle.

**Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Should I?

Chapter 2: Should I?

Anon looked toward where the sound came from "Where did that come from?!"

Jason furrowed his brow "That sounded like orantium, Galloran, do you think Lurky could have messed up and dropped the orantium or something?"

"I don't think the darkling is clumsy enough to have done something like that," answered Galloran, "We must see what the cause of the explosion was."

Jason, Galloran, and Anon all went to the armory where most of the orantiums spheres were kept there they found someone clad in black clothing that covered almost all of his body, he was carrying a large bag, they had arrived just in time to see him about to jump out the window.

Jason saw the intruder first "Hey! Who-" The trespasser jumped.

Galloran looked at the other side of the room and his eyes widened "Jason, the orantium!"

"What about the orantium?" Jason saw the pile of orantium, there was nothing wrong with it except that the pile was significantly reduced, "There's no way that that guy could have taken that much in his bag."

Anon spoke up "Well, maybe he wasn't the only one who stole the orantium spheres, after all there's nothing to suggest that he was acting alone."

Jason was looking out the window "Well, we won't know if he was stealing the orantium by himself because there's no sign of him or anybody else nearby."

Anon thought of something "Oh, by the way where's the torivor that you sent here to get a sphere of orantium?"

Galloran looked thoughtful "Yes, Jason where is the lurker?"

Just then Lurky arrived holding an orb of orantium in his right hand. He stopped in front of Anon and handed him the explosive.

Anon was uneasy when he was handed the sphere "Um…. thanks." He looked at Jason "Doesn't he give you the creeps, because he certainly gives me them."

"You get used to the creepiness after a while," Jason then directed his attention to the torivor, "and by the way where were you?"

The torivor remained silent but apparently Galloran could hear him speaking, after a few moments Galloran spoke "The lurker says that after retrieving a sphere of orantium, four men came and took large amounts of orantium, he wasn't able to stop them because one of them seemed to be an Edomic adept and stopped him."

Jason was perplexed "An Edomic adept? I thought that there weren't any left."

Galloran corrected him "None that we know of, but there could still be several out there, hopefully none as capable as Rachel was."

"If one of those guys was as good as Rachel was, we're in big trouble."

Anon said something "Well, not like I don't want to help with the problem of thieves, but I really want to study this substance, he tossed something to Jason, use that to contact me if you need any help with anything."

Just before Anon was about to leave Jason asked something "Wait, I'm not comfortable asking this but could you leave any pieces of technology behind, it's been hard adjusting to life without it and I really miss it."

"Okay, I guess I could bring some stuff." Anon left with a wormhole and came back seconds later carrying a DVD player and some DVDs, "here's a DVD player and some movies," Anon handed Jason them.

Anon left and immediately went to a lab and conducted several experiments with the orantium that he'd been given, he studied it for hours on end and ended when he felt that he had a sufficient amount of information about orantium.

Skip

It was nighttime, hours after Anon had left with the orantium sphere Jason was in his bedroom and was using the DVD player he was grateful to Anon for giving him that piece of technology, it had been hard adjusting to the world of Lyrian without any modern technology from Earth. Luckily Anon had provided him with some of what had been his favorite movies. Harry Potter movies, X-men, and Iron Man. Right now he was watching Iron Man, his favorite among them.

"What is that?" Corinne looked at the device curiously.

"it's called a DVD player," answered Jason.

"DVD?" Corinne looked at the screen and her eyebrows went up in surprise, "Are those people in there?"

Jason paused the movie and answered "Well, they are people but they aren't actually inside here, this shows people moving and talking like in a play."

"But the people have stopped moving now," Corinne said.

"Well, I can stop them from moving and make them move again."

Corinne kissed him suddenly and Jason kept still for a few moments, then put the DVD player down and reacted enthusiastically. After a few minutes they went to the closest bedroom available and stayed there for the remainder of the night.

Anon was preparing to go back to Lyrian, he had noticed something strange when he was in the room containing the orantium he had seen signs of somebody making a wormhole shortly before he had entered. If a wormhole was made than stealing such a large amount of orantium would have been almost too easy.

"I don't know if I should get sucked in to all this," Anon said to himself, "maybe I should just let Jason and Galloran to take care of their problems." He had no idea of what he should do, every time he got sucked into the problems in a universe he always put his life at risk. He didn't want that he had just been a scientist not some hero. No! He shouldn't think like that, he was beginning to think like someone who thought nothing of human lives. He had to help them, even if his life would be at risk.

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been a bit busy.**


End file.
